Noor Jehan
|creator(s) = Becky Overton Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Sheena Bhattessa |name = Noor Jehan |gender = Female |country_of_origin = United States India |affiliation = * Thomas * Indian Railway ** Ashima ** Rajiv ** Shankar ** Charubala |basis = Indian Railways WDM-2 class |gauge = |power_type = Diesel-electric |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Mixed-traffic diesel engine |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = Co-Co |wheels = 12 |top_speed = 75 mph |designer(s) = American Locomotive Company |builder(s) = ALCo or Diesel Locomotive Works |year_built = Sometime after 1962 |railway = Indian Railways |owner(s) = Charubala }} Noor Jehan is an Indian diesel engine. She is known for taking visitors on a Tiger Safari, in a set of Express coaches painted in her livery. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Noor Jehan first appeared when she distracted Rajiv while he was boasting to Thomas, she reminded him that having a crown does not make him royalty. She was later seen being prepared for the shooting of a Bollywood movie. Ashima told Thomas about her luxury tiger safari train and how popular it is. Personality Unlike Rajiv, Noor Jehan does not let her decorative looks go to her head, and berates the former for his pompous attitude. She is also calm and down-to-earth. She is also a kind and loyal diesel locomotive. However, she can be serious about Thomas making mistakes by not seeking help when he indirectly caused confusion and delay. Technical Details Basis Noor Jehan is based on the Indian Railways WDM-2 class. Introduced in 1962, this class has gone on to become the workhorse of the Indian Railways, with over 2 800 examples built. Eight locomotives have also been sold to Sri Lanka. File:NoorJehanbasis.png Livery Noor Jehan is painted cream with red, purple, lavender and sky blue patterns. Her roof is painted purple, her buffer beam is maroon, and her buffers are silver with black shanks. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 22' - Trusty Trunky, Thomas Goes to Bollywood and Tiger Trouble * 'Series 23' - Crowning Around and Thomas Makes a Mistake She is likely to appear in the twenty-fourth series. Music Videos * '''Series 22' - All the Girls Around the World Videos * 2018 - Meet Noor Jehan of India! and What Did Thomas Learn in India |-|Other Media= Video Games * 2018 - Thomas and Friends: Adventures! Voice Actors * Sheena Bhattessa * Chiaki Mori * Ines Nierstenhöfer * Alina Galindo * Susa Saukko * Adna Cruz Audio Files Horn Trivia * Her name means "light of the world", which coincidentally was also the name of a former Indian queen. * Unlike her basis, her livery is based on the Palace On Wheels, a luxury tourist train operated by Indian Railways. ** In addition to this, her decorative tinsel is based on the decorations worn by WDM-2B No.16631 during service as the locomotive for the Palace On Wheels. ** She has also been scaled down from her basis to standard gauge, but as a result, her cab and cab doors are too small for her crew to fit in comfortably. This is most noticeable in Thomas Goes to Bollywood, where a human is seen to be too tall to fit through her cab door. Merchandise * TrackMaster Push Along Video File:Meet Noor Jehan of India!|UK narration File:Meet Noor Jehan Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US narration de:Noor Jehan es:Noor Jehan he:נור ג'האן ja:ヌール・ジャハーン pl:Noor Jehan ru:Нур Джан Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Co-Co Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:Other railways Category:India Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Female characters